1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for producing a tissue web having a forming region that includes at least one circulating, continuous dewatering wire. It also relates to a process for producing a tissue web using a tissue machine having a forming region including at least one circulating, continuous dewatering wire.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Until now, the attempt has been made to influence the quality parameters of a tissue web, such as its water absorption capacity, water retention capacity, and water absorption speed, by means of the design of the surface structure of the tissue web. In the prior art (see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,887, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,598, or SE 427 053), the use of so-called embossing wires or embossing felts is proposed. These elements impress their own surface structure on the tissue web that has already been formed. In this operation, the tissue web is subjected to pressure, which counteracts a desired high volume (bulk). At the same time, this process requires major expense for equipment, since the embossing wires can be used for this purpose only. Often, these methods are furthermore combined with special, expensive drying methods to increase the specific volume.